Mi amigo
by NakuHetalia
Summary: El demonio Sans fue castigado a estar unos años en la tierra y ver a los mortales en eso conoce a un pequeño niño que cambiara su vida para siempre. Contiene Frontcest.


Hoy era un hermoso día, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecen. Un día perfecto para hacer un picnic y convivir con la familia.

Era repugnante.

Un demonio esqueleto estaba oculto en las sombras mirando a los humanos y los monstruos convivir entre ellos.

Sans se llamaba este demonio, el juez del infierno. Un esqueleto bajo y un poco regordete, con alas de murciélago, cuernos que sobresalían majestuosos de su cráneo, una mirada llena de odio y rencor, una sonrisa burlona y traviesa, y su característica cola que se retorcía de repulsión así la tan hermosa escena que presenciaba.

Sans miraba gracioso y con asco desde la sombra a los mortales. No era que no tuviera otra opción, lo castigaron a ocho años a hacer esto, por quedarse dormido en el trabajo.

Para este no había peor castigo que mirar a los desagradables mortales felices y contentos frente a él. Pasándole por la cara su alegría y amabilidad. Claro, si pudiera arruinaría esos momentos ahora, pero ningún mortal podía verlo, ni tocarlo, pero él podía verlos, pero no tocarlos. Era frustrante.

-¡Papa, mira, mira lo que hago! –Vio a un pequeño esqueleto que estaba colgado de cabeza de un árbol. Como deseaba que se cayese y sufriera.

-¡Papyrus, no hagas eso, te puedes lastimar!- Regaño claramente su padre, bajándolo y poniéndolo en el suelo.

-¡Aww, lo siento, papa, no lo volveré a hacer!- Dijo el pequeño avergonzado.

-Está bien, Papyrus.- Le froto la cabeza al pequeño con una sonrisa. Dándole un escalofrío a Sans de tanta ternura.-Ahora ve a jugar con la pelota, mientras hago el almuerzo ¿Está bien?

-¡Okey, papa!- Y con esto el adulto se fue dejando al niño jugando con una pelota, el demonio no aguantaba mas, estaba a punto de irse a otro lado cuando noto una pequeña pelota fue rodando a sus pies.

-¿Eh?- Sans levanto la vista y vio al niño de antes mirándolo fijamente, no a la pelota, a él.

-E-Em… ¿H-HOLA?- Dijo eL pequeño mirando a Sans.

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí?- Dijo Sans sin poder creerlo ¡Se supone que ningún mortal podía verlo!

-E-EH… ¿S-SI?- Dijo el pequeño un poco nervioso.- ¿Q-QUIEN ES USTED?

Sans podría reírse como un maniaco ahora mismo ¡Dios! Esto se había puesto interesante. Pero decidió mantener la calma para no asustar al niño.

-¿Yo? Soy un demonio, pequeño.- Dijo Sans sonriendo amablemente (fingiendo).- ¿Y quién eres tú, pequeño?- Trato de sonar lo más amable posible (Aunque a el mismo de estaba dando nauseas.).

-¡Y-YO ME LLAMO P-PAPYRUS, SEÑOR DEMONIO!-Dijo Papyrus acercándose más a Sans, con una gran sonrisa.- ¿¡Q-QUIERE SE MI AMIGO, SEÑOR!?

Sans miro a el pequeño esqueleto con los ojos grandes (realmente sorprendido) ¿Se su amigo? ¿Qué clase de criatura quisiera ser amigo de un demonio, y más con él? No pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la clara pureza e inocencia del niño. Obvio que parecía no sabía que eran los demonios. El decidió seguirle la corriente al el pequeño, ya que pensó que sería interesante.

-¿Amigos? ¿Por qué quieres ser amigo de alguien como yo, pequeño? –Pregunto Sans agachándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡POR QUE PARECE UNA PERSONA AGRADABLE, SEÑOR! Y-Y YO NO TENGO M-MUCHOS AMIGOS… ASI QUE…- Dijo el con una mirada un poco triste.

El demonio sintió un poco de pena (solo un poco) por el niño. De todos modos le quedaban ocho años aquí ¿Qué más podía hacer? Decidió que por un tiempo iba a jugar con el mortal, para pasar el tiempo aquí.

-¿Oh? ¿Es así? Entonces yo seré tu amigo, Papyrus.- Dijo tratando de sonreír amablemente.

\- ¿¡E-Enserio!? –Sonríe como si fuera navidad.- ¡E-Eso es genial!

-Jejejejeje… - Sans rio.- Pero…

\- ¿P-Pero…? –Miro Papyrus.

\- Nuestra amistad es un secreto, papyrus… hay gente mala que se enojara si se entera… ¿está bien?- Sans sabia tendría graves problemas si su jefe se enteraba que socializo con un mortal, pero no iba a pasar estos ocho años aburridos.

-¡Si! Prometo no decir nada, señor…. Em… ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Sans…. Solo Sans.- Dijo mirando a papyrus.

-¡Un placer Solo Sans!- Papyrus sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?- Sans miro la mano sin entender, no era su culpa que los mortales tuvieran tradiciones extrañas.

\- ¡Mi papa dice que cuando conoces a alguien nuevo tienes que estrecharle la mano!- Dijo mientras aun extendía la mano.

-Um…. ¿es un extraña tradición mortal? Lo que sea…- Decía mientras estrecha la mano pequeña, sorprendiéndolo de no atravesarla… era cálido…. Y agradable en cierto sentido. Claro que no lo diría… era vergonzoso.

El pequeño Papyrus sonrió.

-¡Ahora vamos Sans!- Sonreía Papyrus mientras tironeaba a el demonio.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Ah donde me llevas?- Miro al niño emocionado.

-¡Ah nuestra casa!- Sonrió mientras seguía arrastrándolo.

-¿Nuestra Casa?- Pregunto sorprendido. Este mortal era intrigante, no solo no tenía miedo, era amable y amistoso. Claro. Todavía le daba nauseas tanta amabilidad e inocencia, pero, por alguna razón. Papyrus lo hacía menos amargo y le gusto.

-¡Si! ¿No tienes un lugar a donde ir, verdad?-

\- E-Em… no…- ¿Debería confiar en ese mortal? No lo sabía con certeza… pero algo le hacía creer que si debía hacerlo.

-¡ENTONCES VAMOS!- Dio una sonrisa gigante y empezó a caminar.

-Si… -Sans dio una sonrisa genuina… este mortal… parecía único… y le gusto.

.Tal vez este castigo no fue tan malo…

* * *

Continuara... tal vez... jejejeje

Los que me sigan eh estado desaparecida unos meses... por razones familiares y de humor... no estoy muy bien para escribir... esta es una historia vieja que decidí subir... no prometo continuación... sorry


End file.
